Soon
by summerlover1
Summary: Sak/Sas.Mistakes of the past and opportunities of the present,Trapped in a snow storm only truth can win, read n review


**Soon**

hey everyone, man it's been awhile since I've posted a story. EXAMS ARE FINI!

So this is a K rating at the most, its not usually something I right

I'd love it if you would all review and let me know what you think, please no flamers.

Sorry for any spelling errors, I looked it over but I suck at it

Don't own Naruto yet...

SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS

The wind rustled through the trees, sending snow across the road. The whole world seemed white; snowflakes swirled through the air while icicles hung from trees. The town of Kohona seemed desolate, all of the town's people having enough sense to stay inside and marvel at natures fury from the comfort of their own homes.

For more then the second time in the last 20 minutes Sakura Haruno questioned her sanity. Trudging through at least a foot of snow she clutched her coat against her chest, her hair whipping wildly around her face.

Ugh…why couldn't't it have been my house we were all meeting at, she thought miserably.

INNER: A little snow has never stopped us before. Now come on our boys are waiting for us.

Smiling at the thought she couldn't't help but agree. They were indeed her boys, team 7 in all their glory. Over the past year and a half year Sai, Naruto and herself had grown closer then ever. Naruto having finally gotten over his crush on her had turned his attention to the beautiful and quiet Hinata Hyuuga. Secretly she could admit she some times missed the obvious affection Naruto had often presented her with but it was nothing compared to the delight she felt whenever she saw them together and saw first hand how truly happy they were. She was proud to call Naruto her brother, although at times she just couldn't't understand his thinking process..if he had one.

Next there was Sai. If there was anything someone could say about it him it was his determination to master the art of emotion. Yes his favorite nickname for her was still hag and yes it still ended in her thumping him in the face and sending across the field, but he had changed. No longer did he grace the world with his fake smiles and blank looks. Sure he still had a long way to go before he could be considered normal by anyone's standards but in the time that she had been on a team with him, his attitude towards Naruto and herself had changed. Their replacement Sasuke had officially been welcomed in, a true member of their closely formed team.

The thought of Sasuke had Sakura knitting her eyebrows in concentration. Sasuke Uchiha, now there was a puzzle piece unable to be solved. She still remembered that day 6 months ago, when working at the hospital Naruto had come barging in shouting of his return. Unconscious and breathing shallowly Sasuke had been brought to her care, his injuries numerous but nothing compared to his emotional and psychological problems. Having succeeded in his goal for revenge he had not only avenged his family but had personally killed the only other remaining Uchiha, making himself the last. She couldn't't even begin to imagine the feelings of isolation he had felt as a child, alone without a family to have actually come to the point where killing off your own flesh and blood actually made it better.

Over the weeks that followed, by the sheer determination of Naruto and herself Sasuke had almost returned to normal, well as normal as you could be when considered a human ice cube. Sasuke and Naruto had been back to their rivalry in no time, each pushing to out do the other. For herself, her relationship with Sasuke had changed drastically. Having grown out of her fan girl self she no longer chased him around with invitations to dinner or asking for dates. Instead she had offered a him a quiet friendship. Now even when they all weren't hanging out together as a group it had become normal to see the antisocial Uchiha headed somewhere with the cherry blossom.

In truth Sakura was mortified to think back at the way she had acted around him, the once innocent gestures now seemingly shallow compared to how she now felt.

Yes over the year and a half he was gone and the 6 months after his return Sakura still had feelings for him, loved him more then ever. The only difference was she was willing to try and ignore it, the solid friendship they had formed didn't seem worth risking by admitting her feelings. And if she could be truly honest with herself the memories of rejection after rejection helped in keeping her from making a fool of her self once more

INNER: I still say something about Sasuke has changed.

Of course something has changed he's more alone then ever, only this time he has no future dreams of revenge to keep him moving forward, Sakura reminded her inner determined not to think back to what her Inner self was really bringing up.

INNER: Pfft…..

Having an "extra" you could definitely be straining, this was just one of those times. Pushing against the wind Sakura let herself think back.

After an especially grueling training session, Sakura had watched as Sasuke coldly ignored the growing mob of girls surrounding him. She had been shocked at the overall immaturity that had stemmed from the cries of the girls asking for dates and offerings of marriage. The look of curiosity and amusement at the whole situation had quickly disappeared when Naruto had pointed out oblivious to her feelings that she too had been just like that. Feeling guilty she realized how right he, pushing her way through the girls, she grabbed his hand, ready to pull him out of the mass.

Reacting on instinct Sasuke had tensed ready to roast whoever had dared touch him. When he turned his cold glare in her direction it's intensity seemed to lessen in realization of who it was holding his hand, instead a silent look of curiosity filling his features.

Saying nothing he had allowed her to gently lead him away from the obvious glares and yells of outrage to a quiet training field. Letting go of his hand Sakura let her hand drop to her side while her head fell forward, her hair hiding her face. From there she had quietly apologized to him and promised him he didn't have to worry about her ever acting that way again.

That wasn't what still bugged Sakura though, no what still had her questioning that day itself was his reaction. Instead of the instant relief she had always imagined he'd feel, she had watched quietly as a strange emotion flickered across his face before being replaced by his trademark calm. Seconds later he replied with a "I understand," before starting back for the rest of the group.

What did he understand, she wondered, she wished he would explain it to her because from where she was standing there was nothing to understand. And on top of that there was still the question of the mysterious emotion she had seen cross his face, if there had been one at all.

"Sakura!"

"Oompffff…." The wind was knocked out of her as she was lifted off the ground into a monstrous hug.

"Dobe, your suffocating her," The calm words breaking through to the hyperactive blond ninja.

"Oops, sorry Sakura," Naruto replied sheepishly running a hand through his hair.

Fighting off a sweat drop at the boy's reaction to her arrival she shrugged off the apology, instead making a beeline for the door.

Once inside and free of the constraining winter gear, Sakura once again had to marvel at the size of Sasuke's place. His family really had, had good taste. Frowning she noticed the shortage of foot wear. Walking into the living room she confirmed her earlier suspicions.

"Hey guys where's Sai?" Came her curious reply, it really wasn't like him not to show up to one of there team gathering nights, especially when it was at the Uchiha mansion.

"Mission," Sasuke answered, never one for saying more then what was needed.

Sakura puffed out her cheeks, that was so like him never telling her his plans. A streak of frustration flew through her, he was supposed to be her safety net. After studying numerous books on emotion it hadn't taken him long to realize that Sakura still had feelings for the Uchiha. In return for not telling people of that little discovery and staying near her when Sasuke was around to keep her from embarrassing herself, she had agreed to help teach him more about emotions.

"Ha! Sakura-chan do you like him or something? You've been hanging out with him a lot lately." Naruto asked, a look of disgust on his face.

Startled by the question Sakura let her mouth fall open. "No I don't like him like that, that's just wrong."

"Hn" Sasuke's voice seemed to filled the air around her, turning she was able to catch the same emotion as before pass across his features, before once again vanishing. Normally Sakura looked away when Sasuke caught her staring at him but this time she couldn't't. It felt like she had been hit by lightening, her whole body felt flushed, she was suddenly very aware of how deep his eyes were.

"Dibs on the movie!" Naruto yelled.

Shaking her head, she broke free of the trance she had been in. Forcing herself not to peak at Sasuke to see if anything showed on his face, she walked over to the couch where she made herself comfy as Naruto went through the piles of movies Sasuke seemed to have.

Tapping her foot rapidly Sakura couldn't't help the rise of frustration she was feeling, it had been ten minutes and Naruto had yet to settle on a blasted movie. Feeling ready to blow she considered yelling at him when a pillow came flying from across the room smashing into the back of his head.

"WHAT was that for!" Naruto screamed, acting as if the pillow had truly hurt him.

"Dobe you're taking to long." Sasuke replied not at all phased by his out burst.

Going red in the face Naruto seethed, "Teme! It's my choice and I'll go as slow as I want!"

Sensing how this would go if she didn't interfere Sakura sighed dramatically before getting up throwing the first movie in and dragging a slightly scared Naruto away from the TV.

"There watch." She finished impatiently.

"But Sakura-chan.." Naruto started, stopping almost immediately as if he realized the bodily harm he risked if he continued.

Nodding her head in success Sakura turned off the lights and sat back down, unaware of the gaze watching her.

* * *

The movie was just getting good, the hero was just about to admit his love for the heroine, this was it the kiss. Their lips moved closer, centimeters, now millimeters apart, here it goes... 

Everything went black, Sakura could only sit there dumbly as she stared into the darkness of the room.

"Oh thank god now we don't have to watch that." Naruto said thankful.

Growling Sakura warned his to shut up, just her luck to lose the power right at the best part.

"Oh well, come on Naruto we may as well go now." Standing up she stretched out her legs.

Looking out the window Naruto gave out a loud whoop. "We're snowed in, looks like we'll have to spend the night here! I call the water bed!"

Sakura froze, it was the very best dream and worse nightmare combined. The idea of spending a night in Sasuke's house had always been something she wished to experience but at the same time it just gave her more of a chance to screw it up between them.

"It can't be that bad, we're ninjas besides I'm sure Sasuke doesn't want us here tonight." Half-hoping he would say otherwise.

Instead of a response she was hit in the face with something soft. Untangling her self she realized she'd just been hit with a pillow.

"Hn…you're staying here tonight, we can sleep near the fire." Sasuke motioned for them to follow him.

Oblivious to Sakura's growing discomfort Naruto was beside himself, the team hadn't had a sleep over since…well forever. Tonight was going to be awesome.

Setting up their beds, they stayed up for another few hours before slowly, one by one falling asleep.

* * *

Sakura's eyes shot open, her heart racing. Sitting up she fought to catch her breath. It had been the same dream as before, everyone had gone off to protect her, leaving her behind because she wasn't strong enough. Her thoughts were wild and choppy as her body shook from the dose of adrenaline. 

"Sasuke?" She whispered quietly not expecting him to respond.

"Hn"

She took in a deep breath, "Nothing, I just needed to know I wasn't alone." She whispered into the dark. Tucking her legs in she wrapped her arms around her knees. Forcing her eyes shut she tried her hardest to relax.

Suddenly a blanket was being wrapped around her body. Raising her head she sensed Sasuke in front of her.

For a moment neither said anything.

Finally unable to stop herself Sakura spoke up, "Did you…did you miss us?" her voice barely a whisper.

Silence filled the air, disappointed but not surprised by the lack of an answer she began to put her head back down again.

"Did you hate me?" His voice asked reaching across the space between them.

Shocked at his sudden question she shook her head in denial before realizing he couldn't see her.

"No never," she started, "when you first left I felt betrayed but eventually I, we realized that it was never our choice if you stayed or left. I may not have agreed with what you did but I never hated you for it." She finished quietly, a small crossing her face.

Unable to help herself she added this, "I missed you everyday, I used to fear that you'd never come home." Shivering at the thought Sakura squeezed her legs tighter.

Arms moved through the dark, lifting and turning her around before settling her against a hard chest.

Stunned Sakura's cheeks burned from the feel of him against her, for once she was thankful for the darkness consuming them.

"I had reasons to come back." Sasuke murmured, his arms bringing her even closer.

Sitting against him she processed what he said, biting her lip she felt her heart rate begin to speed up again. "Sasuke?"

Giving no response to his name she continued on, "What did you mean when you said thank you all those nights ago?"

His arms seemed to tighten around her in response. "You and Naruto needed protection, you were both to weak for your own good." His voice emotionless like before.

"But why say thank you?" She asked her voice rising, the anger from before causing her to blurt it out.

"Hn"

"Don't you start with that again, why thank me? Why leave us?"

"I had to protect you,"

Sakura stopped at this. It just didn't seem possible, but she had heard him right.

Turning around, she sat herself in his lap.

"Sasuke?" Her voice soft and gentle, she felt his body relax against hers.

"He would have taken you away." He answered finally.

There was no need to ask who he was. Quietly, she sat there staring into the darkness where she knew he sat looking back at her.

"You're wrong you know, no one would have been able to separate us. After you left I used to sit and stare at our team picture and wonder what we did, what I did wrong. For months after you left I used to try and make myself forget about you, I wanted to stop caring."

At this his body stiffened against hers, his arms once again tightening around her. "Did you?"

"Move on?" A sad smile graced her lips. "No I didn't, it wasn't from the lack of trying though. I just couldn't do it. I know you think I was just a fan girl and at the beginning I was but after you left everything shattered." Closing her eyes she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad your home."

"Hn,"

"And don't worry," she mumbled against his neck. "I won't annoy you anymore like before. If it means just being around you I'll stop." Her mind slowly shutting down, she felt so safe in his arms.

Slowly the world began to fade away, shadows disappearing as her body became weightless. Nodding off she thought she heard something, too tired to wonder if she had dreamed it or not.

"I wish you wouldn't" He whispered beside her ear.

Silently Sasuke picked her up, carrying her over to where he had been sleeping. Slowly he placed her in his bed, wrapping her in his blankets.

Gently he reached forward tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Soon" he whispered, watching over her.

Smiling in her sleep Sakura snuggled up against him, searching for the safety of his arms.

"Soon"

_fini_

SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS SxS

Well there it was, again not something I usually write.

Let me know what you think.

I have a few more stories I've writen, all of them T rated (make out session!), let me know if it's worth posting them.

**Please Review!**


End file.
